


Free

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: But she's cool, FTM Peter Parker, Ftm Harry Osborn, Happy Ending, Harry Osborn Centric, I've never seen a trans Harry Osborn fic, Kid Gwen Stacy, Kid Harry Osborn, Kid Peter Parker, Other, Trans Harry Osborn, Trans Peter Parker, Well except Gwen Stacy, Y'all EVERYONE IS TRANS, so here it is!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Five times Harry Osborn wants to come out as trans and the one time he actually does it.





	Free

 

1.  
In kindergarten, he was known as Elizabeth Marie Osborn. But he always liked to play pretend that 'she' was a boy named Harold. He always liked the name and, just to himself, was nicknamed Harry. There's a pretty blonde girl with pigtails and a bright pink backpack. She introduces herself as Gwendolyn and they decide to play House. When asked his name, Harry simply smiles and says, "My name is Harry Osborn." She looks at him funny. "But you're a girl?" Then, suddenly, Harry isn't having fun anymore.

2.  
In second grade, Harry's mother dies. His father keeps her death in the dark and away from Harry's mind. But Harry cannot stop thinking about his mother. She played along with his 'game' and called him Eli, short for Elizabeth. She said it was Eli was a boy's name and Harry had never been happier. But now she was gone, and the fact that he'd never have support from his father made Harry feel empty and broken inside.

3.  
In fifth grade, Harry goes to art class and his classmates are asked to draw self portraits. Gwendolyn, now nicknamed Gwen, is always by his side. She draws her best picture of a girl and looks over to what Harry drew. It's a boy, short hair and all. Harry thinks it's his best work. He brings the picture home, much to the art teachers dismay, and shows his father. Norman is outraged. He looks at his son right in the eye and says, "You're not a boy, Elizabeth, you're a girl, and you need to start acting like one." Harry wants to scream "but I am a boy!" but he keeps his emotions bottled up from that moment on.

4.  
It's in seventh grade when Harry and Gwen meet Peter, who was known as Teresa by his classmates at the time. He introduces them to topics they've never even heard about. It's at that age when Harry learns the term "transgender". Peter tells him it's when your birth sex doesn't align with your gender and Peter boldly comes out just before eighth grade and says he's trans. Harry is silent because he knows he's trans too. It just feels right. Then, Harry leaves New York.

5.  
Eighth grade is horrible. Harry is forced to wear skirts and girls' uniforms and go to an all girls' academy in Europe. He's bombarded with his deadname. In class, he's asked his name on the first day and almost says, "Harry." But instead, he smiles and says, "Elizabeth. Elizabeth Osborn." Harry hates it so much that he nearly cries. It's four years he goes through this then Harry is sent back to America to enroll in Empire State University.

+1.  
Norman Osborn is dead, murdered, stabbed in the chest in two places. Now in his university days, Harry, once again, meets Gwen and Peter (who's now transitioning), as well as a girl named Mary Jane Watson. Harry says he's not Elizabeth anymore, and Peter completely understands. Mary Jane and Gwen hug him and use the correct pronouns and name right away. He's psyched when he cuts his hair and changes his full name to Harry Theopolis Lyman. No more Elizabeth Marie. No more Osborn. Finally he's free.

 

 


End file.
